The Peach Boy
by vaderjutsu18
Summary: Arashi Yamanaka has liked Momotaro Mikoshiba for a while now. But will he ever like her? ArashixMomotaro one-shot.


**I'm really obsessed with Free! Eternal summer right now and Momotarou is one of my favourite characters! He's so cheerful and funny! I hope you guys like this fanfic! It's a one-shot with Momotaro and a non-canon character.**

Arashi Yamanaka was hanging out with the Iwatobi Swim Club for one of their meetings. She, along with Gou Matsuoka, were managers of the club. Gou had been so relieved and grateful when Arashi requested to join the swim club and accepted to be the co-manager. She still remembered how Gou had repeatedly hugged her that day.

She had seen the swim club showcase different strokes in the school's talent show and the grace with which they performed got her hooked, especially Haru. She had immediately asked to join and they all welcomed her with open arms.

She also had one thing in common with the others. While all the guys had feminine names, she along with Gou had names with a masculine touch. She was glad there were others like her out there.

All of them were pretty close and Arashi was surprised when they welcomed her into their well-knit group. She definitely adored every single one of them. But she didn't have feelings for them. There was only person who was capable of stealing her heart. She didn't think there was someone capable of doing that, until she met Momotarou Mikoshiba in Samezuka Academy. The Iwatobi Swim Club had a joint practice session with the Samezuka swim team and that was where she met him.

His orange hair and cheerful personality were the first things she noticed about him. Unlike, her raven black hair, orange was quite an uncommon hair colour in Japan. She probably wouldn't have noticed him if it weren't for his over enthusiastic voice though. He always seemed so cheerful. He was like a bubble of positive energy, so unlike Arashi, who happened to be a shy introvert.

When she heard his voice say "What beauty!" from across the Samezuka pool, she turned to look for the source of the voice and that was when she saw him. She saw a messy bob of orange hear heading towards her and she wondered if he was talking about her. She stood frozen and was unsure how to react. As he came closer, she tried out several greetings in her head. But then she saw him walk past her to the girl behind her, to Gou.

She couldn't help but feel a little jealous. But Gou was definitely prettier than her. Gou had pink hair, while hers was plain jet black and it was longer than her bob (long hair is high maintenance, right?), Gou was also more attractive, had better features and boys noticed her more than they did Arashi.

Momotarou had been fascinated with Gou, he thought she was absolutely beautiful. At that, Arashi couldn't help but feel pangs of jealousy course through her body. Momo was showering Gou with compliments and trying to introduce himself.

"My hobby is hunting for stag beetles, I love swimming, I swim the backstroke-"

"Get away from her" snarled Rin, holding Momo's head in a headlock and stopping him from rambling on.

"But she's so beautiful"

"She's my sister" replied Rin, visibly annoyed.

Arashi really loved how straightforward Momo was. But he was infatuated with Gou and Gou hardly even knew his name. She called him 'something taco'. Arashi really did feel sorry for him.

She was daydreaming about Momo and how they met, when Gou snapped her fingers, bringing her back to reality.

"Are you fine with it?" asked Gou.

"Uh-what were we talking about again?"

"The joint practice session with the Samezuka swim team this evening" said Makoto, with his gentle smile.

"You were zoning out again, Arashi" said Naghisa, giggling.

"Oh, yes, I'll be there" said Arashi, sticking her tongue out at Naghisa soon after.

~Evening~

Arashi put on a pair of jeans and a simple flannel shirt. She couldn't be bothered to dress up to please, all she cared about was comfort. She wondered if that was why most guys didn't notice her all too much.

Her thoughts shifted to Momo and Gou, but she couldn't stay jealous for long, Gou was a good friend, without doubt, and had helped her on several occasions.

She grabbed her backpack and met with the rest of the team in Haru's house. She noticed that Gou wasn't there yet, and Gou was always on time. She took out her phone to call the younger Matsuoka and ask where she was, when her phone pinged. She received a text from Gou, Gou was down with a terrible cold and asked the others to go on and not worry about her.

Arashi relayed the information to the others and they all headed to Samezuka. The Samezuka pool was filled with swimmers drying off or getting ready for a swim. Arashi shared Gou's love for perfect bodies and she realized she was drooling, when Rin came over and greeted all of them. Momo was right behind Rin, with a smile on his face and searching for Gou.

He came over to Arashi and said "you're Gou's friend, Arashi, aren't you'? Where is Gou, anyway?"

"Y-y-yes" Arashi said fumbling. "Gou's sick and so she couldn't make it" she replied nervously.

"Oh, I see. You don't talk much do you? Since Gou isn't here, would you be interested in hanging out after practice? We can go out for a drink or ice cream!" Momo said, his usual cheerful self.

"Me?" Arashi asked, her face flushed.

"Yeah, you. It's just one drink. We can get to know each other and you can tell me more about Gou."

"O-o-okay"

"Great! It's decided then. I'll come get you after practice!" Momo said, grinning. He then ran along to practice.

Before practice was over, she told the guys that she'd be hanging out with Momotarou, and that they could go on home without her. Naghisa was the first to react.

"Arashi has a date! That's so cooooool!" he exclaimed.

Arashi rolled her eyes at him and told him that they were just hanging out.

"Yeah right!" said Naghisa, winking at Arashi.

Naghisa was adorable, but sometimes, he acted like a 5 year old.

"Don't worry, Arashi, we'll be fine." Makoto said

"Yeah, have fun" Haru said, in his monotone voice.

Arashi was sitting on a chair beside the pool, waiting for Momo. He'd said that he'd change and come right away. In the meanwhile, she was wondering whether hanging out with him was the best idea. She could hardly talk to him without fumbling, as it was. Momo's enthusiastic voice disrupted her train of throughts.

"You ready?" asked Momo, ever the cheerful person.

"Y-y-yes. Where are we going?"

"Why are you so nervous? I'm not interrogating you" he said, winking.

Arashi couldn't help blushing.

"How about some ice cream? And then we can walk by the beach"

Arashi nodded.

"You don't talk much, do you? You're awfully silent"

"I-I-I'm not very good at socializing….and I happen to be quite shy" she said, a bit embarrassed.

"You can be open with me!" he replied cheerfully.

They talked about themselves and Arashi opened up a bit more to Momo. 15 minutes later, they had grabbed their ice creams and walked towards the beach.

Momo suggested that they go in the water. But Arashi wasn't all too fond of getting wet.

"But we'd get wet and I don't have a spare pair of clothes"

"Just the edge, silly, not all the way in the water. We can just get our feet wet, I swear it'll be fun."

"Ok, if you say so"

Both Arashi and Momo stood by the edge of the sea as the salty water wet their feet. Momo then urged Arashi to go a little further inside with him.

Arashi didn't think playing on the beach with the water would be a good idea, but once the water touched her feet, she realized she was wrong. She couldn't believe she was actually enjoying this! So when Momo urged her to go deeper with him, she agreed happily.

She even giggled as the water tickled her feet and and legs. The both of them were getting closer as they enjoyed themselves. Arashi knew getting wet wouldn't be the brightest thing to do, but she couldn't resist splashing water at Momo while he wasn't looking.

"So you do have a naughty side after all!" he said, with a devilish grin.

What she didn't expect was his series of water splashing. She was truly, positively, definitely wet this time. But that didn't stop her from making him even wetter.

About 30 minutes later, the both of them realized that they looked like a total mess.

Momo looked towards Arashi, her shirt was practically see-through by this point. His face flushed red and he couldn't help staring. He quickly looked away, but Arashi had noticed him looking.

She blushed a bright red and couldn't help staring at his chiseled body either. The two of them not-so-secretly admired each other's physique.

Momo was definitely feeling different, more self-conscious, but also something else, he wondered if it was his change of feelings towards Arashi. Before he could stop himself, he was by her side, with both his hands holding her face.

He slowly leaned in till they could feel their hot breaths on each other. They were so close, that their noses were almost touching. All this while, Arashi was internally panicking. She'd never kissed a guy and she had liked Momo for god-knows-how long.

Momo saw the display of emotions on her face and withdrew hurriedly and said, "I-I-I'm sorry-it was just in the heat of the moment- if it's not what you want, I can stop" He was visibly embarrassed.

"N-n-no, it's just that I've never kissed anyone before and I'm scared I won't be good enough for you" she said nervously.

"Good enough?! You're better than what I deserve!"

With that, he took her face in one of his hands, while placing the other on the small of her back. Arashi, could feel her body tingling at his touch. He leaned in, slowly and his lips met hers. At first, Arashi stood still, unsure what to do, then she matched his momentum, and before she knew it, she was moving her mouth along with his.

All that mattered to them while they kissed was the other. It felt like nothing else existed. If this is what love felt like, Arashi imagined that she could with some more.

After about 30 seconds of kissing passionately, they broke the kiss, panting for air. Momo looked into her onyx orbs while she gazed into his golden ones. He entwined her hands into his and they sat down on the beach, waiting for their clothes to dry.

"So-um, are you still into Gou?" Arashi asked carefully, trying not to destroy the moment they were having.

"Who? Oh, Gou…..Nah, why would I want her when I have someone ten times better?" he said, winking.

Arashi couldn't help blushing and giggling at the same time.

"By the way, you were pretty good back there, there was no need to worry, see?" he said.

"You weren't bad yourself"

"Wasn't bad?! I was frikkin awesome!"

Arashi stuck out her tongue at Momo, teasing him and aggravating him further.

He shifted closer to her and played with her hands, before kissing her once more. He certainly couldn't be mad with Arashi.

They waited a while for their clothes to dry, and in the meanwhile talked and joked around. Momo wanted to make sure Arashi was safely home and therefore, took it upon himself to drop her home even as she protested. He was stubborn and finally, she acquiesced. She couldn't say no to him after all.

That night, as the both of them lay in their respective beds, they looked upon the day's events and decided that the evening was their favorite part. Momo was certain he was falling for her, and falling hard. He smiled to himself and before he knew it, he was snoring away, dreaming about her, while she did the same about him.

 **Thank you for making it till the end! I hope you guys liked it! For suggestions, requests, comments or if you liked the story, kindly review or message me.**

 ***peace out***


End file.
